


A Transmission On The Midnight Radio

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris watches Darren perform as Hedwig, and has a lot of feelings.





	A Transmission On The Midnight Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Based off mleigh69's tumblr post: http://mleigh69.tumblr.com/post/117780033755/a-moment-was-shared-the-moment-i-saw-this-i
> 
> All of the lyrics including the one I shamelessly stole for the title come from Hedwig And The Angry Inch. 
> 
> Once again, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: araliyaintheskywithdiamonds

From his view from the technical booth, Chris could see The Belasco Theatre in all it’s beautiful entirety-  the intricately designed dome of the ceiling reflecting the fluorescent purple light emanating from the stage and bathing the orchestra and mezzanine in a faint glow. The velvet curtains had been pulled back to reveal the stage, most of it taken up with a battered-looking fake car and the band equipment.

 

Chris had always loved the serenity and ethereality that came with broadway and theatre. No phones, no distractions, nothing but the collective appreciation of art. He’d considered broadway in the past of course, and it wasn’t ruled out for the future, but if Chris was certain about something, it was that Darren definitely belonged on the stage. He thrived in the spotlight and deserved every single ounce of attention he was given.

 

 _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ was three songs in, at one of Chris’ personal favourites- _Sugar Daddy_ , and he watched enraptured as the music started and Hedwig took off her little jean jacket and ripped off her necklace, flinging them behind her.

 

 _I've got a sweet tooth_  
_for licorice drops and jelly roll,_ _  
Hey sugar daddy, Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl…_

 

No matter how many times Chris watched Darren perform as Hedwig, he could never take his eyes off the enthralling rock princess. Darren owned the stage, and Chris could see that his boyfriend revelled in the freedom that the role brought him. Hips shaking and  head rolling back, she strutted effortlessly across the stage in her iconic golden boots.

 

Chris’ mind wandered back to the months before when Darren had been rehearsing tirelessly for the show. He’d insisted on spending entire days walking around in heels, determined to master them before he had to perform. Chris had watched in amusement during the first few times as Darren wobbled around, cursing at every twisted ankle. After not long at all- since Darren somehow managed to be good at anything and everything anyway- he could run, jump, and dance in the things.

 

The owner of said boots was now standing on the bonnet of the car, hands roaming seductively all over her body.

 

 _I'll be your Venus on a chocolate clam shell_  
_rising on a sea of marshmallow foam_  
_and if you got some sugar for me,_  
_Sugar Daddy, bring it home._

 

The song ended with a flourish, Hedwig posed with her legs splayed, mic stand held above her head, as the applause thundered around the theatre. Chris’ heart swelled with pride and he sorely wished that he could be down in the audience there for Hedwig to kiss, just like Neil Patrick Harris had done with his husband David.

 

But of course, that could never happen. Chris couldn’t be spotted at any of Darren’s shows. Too many eyebrows would be raised, rumors passed, speculations roused. They had to keep their relationship virtually non existent to the public, and an intricate plan had been set out years ago, to do exactly that.

 

No one but their teams and their closest friends and family knew about Chris and Darren, and Chris almost preferred it that way. He didn’t want to have to deal with the onslaught of accusations that he’d ‘turned’ Darren, and that their characters’ relationship on _Glee_ hadn’t been the result of powerful acting, but _them_ in love instead.

 

Darren had also insisted repeatedly on interviews that he was very heterosexual, and almost everyone had bought it. Chris could understand the appeal of it. A straight man, so comfortable with his sexuality that he could play LGBTQ characters with such _ease_ and _realism_? The directors and producers ate it up, and the viewers fell in love with it.

 

Chris knew that this, apart from his undeniable talent, charm and good looks, was what got Darren his jobs. _The gayest straight man on earth_ , Darren had been described as. Chris smiled to himself, albeit a little sadly. If only they knew.

 

Chris was well aware that the PR and lies tortured his boyfriend to no end. Darren wanted nothing more than to show his true colours- to be able to walk up to Chris and kiss him in front of the world, and for nothing to crumble at their feet.

 

But they both knew it wasn’t that easy. Chris and Darren had too much to lose, and not much to gain. They already had each other, and that was enough for the both of them.

 

Chris reverted his attention back to Hedwig, mentally saying the lines along with her. He’d watched Darren perform so many times that he knew the script backwards.

 

“ _... both made of genuine Chris Col-Fur. It’s hard to get but I can get it. I know a guy_.”

 

The audience erupted with laughter, and Chris felt like he was about to burst. Whether it was with love or bittersweet longing, he didn’t know, but he’d had the exact same reaction every time the line was said, since Darren had come out with it on Chris’ birthday.

 

When Chris had first heard it that night, all he’d wanted to do was to run down onto the stage and take Darren into his arms and _kiss him_. Instead, he’d smiled so widely that his face hurt, and laughed when the tech and sound guys had looked up from their chairs at Chris, and winked knowingly at him.

 

Trust Darren to change the script of a Tony Award-winning musical just to surprise Chris. It was in this way that his boyfriend showed his love for Chris- through references in musicals, lyrics in songs, and rings on fingers.

 

Chris watched as the battered car, which was now hanging in front of Darren, was winched up to reveal Hedwig, now Tommy, in a pair of tiny black shorts, and nothing else. No matter how many times Chris saw this scene, his spine always tingled with a rush of emotion.

 

It wasn’t the shorts. (Well it was partly the shorts, since Darren had treated Chris with his own little private performance in said article of clothing as a celebration after _Hedwig_ ’s opening night).

 

But it was also the pale glow that rose off Darren’s body as he stood there on the little podium, makeup smudged, sweat gleaming on his skin, curls matted to his forehead. Even though his character was not, Chris could see that this was Darren at his happiest.

 

 _Wicked Little Town_ came to an end and as the lights came back up, _Midnight Radio_ began. Chris closed his eyes as the music swelled, trying not to let the tears come as they usually did. Chris wasn’t a crier but _damn_ this song. The melody, Darren’s voice…

 

 _And you're shining_  
_Like the brightest stars_  
_A transmission_ _  
_ On the midnight radio

 

And then the audience was cheering as the curtain call started, and the cast assembled on the stage, blowing kisses and waving. Chris stood up and walked over to the window, placing a hand on the cold glass.

 

Darren’s gaze roved across the orchestra, the mezzanine, the balcony, and then came to rest on the tech booth. Chris watched as hazel irises met his own and Darren’s smile widened. Chris smiled back, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to blow his own kiss.

 

Darren’s eyes glistened as he in return, lifted his hand up to rest on his bare chest, right above his heart, all the while holding Chris’ gaze. In that small gesture, Chris felt a thousand unspoken words fall upon him.

 

 _I’m so grateful,_ Chris could almost hear Darren saying, like he’d done so many times before. _God, I’m so grateful that you chose to stick with me through all this shit._

 

To which Chris would hold his boyfriend tight and assure him that _always- it’s always going to be you_ , and then Darren would cry which would make Chris cry and-

 

“Hey man, we’re gonna shut off the stage lights now.” One of the tech guys, Matthew, placed a hand on his shoulder. “You might wanna catch him before he has to be at the stage door.”

 

The words pulled Chris out of his reverie, and he got up, hugging the boys goodbye, before creeping out of the tech booth and down backstage.

 

He met Rebecca Naomi Jones, who played Hedwig’s boyfriend, at Darren’s dressing room door.

 

“You were amazing as usual,” Chris told her, after Rebecca pulled back from the excited hug she’d given him.

 

“Oh thank you my love, I didn’t know you were coming tonight! Darren said something about a dinner?”

 

It was actually a party that Chris had to go to with his assistant, to keep up appearances, but who had he been kidding when he’d told Darren he was going? Chris knew that unless it was a matter of life or death, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to support Darren at work.

 

“He’ll be happy to know you’re here,” continued Rebecca, winking exaggeratedly.

 

Chris laughed. “He already does.”

 

They said their goodbyes, Chris promising to come see Rebecca before the next night’s show, and then he was left standing facing the door, the words _Darren Criss_ staring back at him.

 

As soon as he pushed inside, Darren looked up into the mirror to see who it was. His face twisted into a grin when their eyes made contact.

 

“I knew you would come.”

 

And in those five words, Chris understood. There was nothing on this earth that meant more to him than this man sitting before him. The past four and a half years of secrets, lies and heartbreak had been a testament to it.

 

 _...So hold on to each other_ _  
_ _You gotta hold on tonight..._

 

That’s what they were. Fleeting yet steadfast, bittersweet yet still achingly beautiful. What he had with Darren was exactly like a transmission on the midnight radio.

 

Chris walked up behind Darren and took in their reflection.

 

“Of course,” he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
